An Ode to Band Geeks
by aggirl53
Summary: Three fangirls are stuck in an undisclosed town on a rainy day. But when one of them needs an idea for a Lord of the Flies fanfiction, chaos ensues. AU,oneshot, OC, cracktastic. Based off of Lord of the Band Geeks by TheGirlInWonderland.


**Disclaimor: I do not own ****Lord of the Flies****. Nor do I own ****Lord of the Band Geeks****. But I **_**do**_** own ****Off the Island****. Kind of. **

It was a drizzly day in an undisclosed small town in America. Alice was shrunk back against the only black piece of furniture (a computer chair) in a pink infested bedroom owned by her best friend, fingers hovering above the keyboard.

"Paris," she whined. A blonde head popped around the door corner, a granola bar hanging from her mouth and camera open in her hands.

"What?" she asked, bar falling to the ground. Paris sighed in dismay, picking up the fallen treat, and dropping it into the trash, hand sanitizing just for good measure. Alice waited until she was done, tapping the beat to her latest ensemble piece against the Enter key.

"What?" re-asked Paris, plopping down onto the other computer chair.

"How many children died of starvation in the U.S. again?" questioned Alice.

"Uh… a lot," replied Paris. Alice rolled her blue eyes.

"I mean a statistic, smart one," she said.

"Oh. Well in that case I have no clue, I hate memorizing numbers. Want me to quote Emily Dickinson instead?"

"….Please don't."

"Heart we will forget him, you and I tonight-"

"Paris, we're doing World History, not English!"

"You forget the warmth he gave, I'll forget the light."

"I'm going to punch you."

Right as the Paris was about to launch into the third stanza, the door of her room was flung open to reveal a dark-haired girl wearing a fedora and tie. Luna greeted her two best friends, nose curling at the sight of the pink- everything that was Paris's bedroom.

"Hey Luna! What are you doing here?" squealed Paris, throwing her arms around her friend. Giggling, Luna peeled the bubbly blonde off her.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood," said Luna, waving her hand in the air.

"When are you not in the neighborhood?" Paris said with an eye roll. Luna and Paris had lived a block away from each other their whole lives, and practically lived at each other's houses as children (yet Luna still had yet to adjust to Paris's pinkness). Giggling, the girls joined Alice at the computer, who had pulled up the internet and was now watching an episode of My Little Pony.

"So what are you guys doing?" asked Luna, plopping herself down on Alice's lap.

"In theory, World History," said Paris, watching as Pinky Pie began to talk to a plant.

"In reality, procrastinating," said Alice. Luna nodded.

"Procrastination is the best, dude. Otherwise, how else would I have finished 'Off the Island'?" said Luna. Paris gave a fan girl squeal that probably reached radio frequencies. She leapt from her chair and started making dramatic gestures similar to that of Tamaki Suoh.

"You read my fan fiction?" she proclaimed, waving her hands like her nails were drying "Oh my goshness, thank you!" Luna and Alice shared a look as their easily excitable friend started pirouetting right then and there. After a few doubles, she sat back down and chattered excitably "How was my yaoi? I hoped I didn't make them seem too fruity!"

"I liked it, except I think you could have used more kissing," said Luna with an eye wiggle. Paris wrinkled her nose.

"PDA go away!" she yelled back. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Paris, you do realize that couples kiss and-"

"Not my couples! The only things they're doing with their mouths is swallowing fish eyeballs," Paris replied. She stuck her tongue out at her two friends as they held their hands over their mouths in a mock-shock. The whole group dissolved to giggles.

"I've been thinking about writing a Lord of the Flies yaoi myself," said Alice with a shrug once the laughing died down. Much to her surprise, she was swarmed by two sugar-crazed fan girls.

"Oh my gosh, do it!"

"Yeah, that would be awesome!"

"Who's the paring? It should be-"

"Jack and Simon!"

"No way, Jack slash Ralph!"

"Nooo, Roger Simon!"

"What about-"

"Guys, guys, I just said thinking about! I don't even have a plot," said Alice, holding up her hands as Luna and Paris glared at each other like two nerds ready to bite each other for the last manga in the library. Suddenly, their eyes darted onto her.

"Wait are you saying-"

"That you need a-"

Dramatic pause.

"PLOT BUNNY!" squealed Luna and Paris in unison. They jumped up and spun Alice around on the computer chair, standing on either side of her with a lamp in her face. In this short amount of time, Paris managed to shut off all of the lights and grab a lamp off her desk, making it so Alice sat in a pool of white light with two shadow-faced fan girls beside her.

"Okay, so first question: island setting or AU?" asked Paris. Alice bite her lip and squinted.

"Uh…. AU," she said slowly. Paris looked up at Luna.

"Crossover, one shot, or chapter?" asked Luna.

"Chapter, I guess," said Alice. Paris spun around the chair and bent down to look into Alice's eyes.

"What pairing?" Paris whispered. A hush fell over the room and the world held it's breath. After what seemed like ages, Alice replied:

"Jack and Ralph." Luna jumped up in the air victoriously, as the song "We Are The Champions" played from out of nowhere. Paris growled and went to turn off the radio.

"But there's still one question left unanswered," said Luna before Paris could go sulk in the corner "What AU?" Paris flicked on the lights and was revealed to be wearing what appeared to be a Peter Pan costume.

"Obviously it should be a Drama Club setting!" said Paris. She leapt onto the bed, holding her arms above her head "Jack got the role of Peter and Ralph is the cute microphone guy backstage!" Luna tapped her chin and bit her lip.

"Good but… wait I got it! How about an anime convention setting? Ralph is part of Jack's group's Hetalia cosplay, and ends up being assigned to Italy while Jack's Germany!" Luna rushed to the computer, google searching cosplay and creating a power point of ideas. Paris leapt off the bed.

"No, wait! The setting can be English class! Ralph is the quiet guy who writes an amazing research paper and get's noticed by Jack, who is the class star. Jack's all mad because he got a lower score the Ralph, but then he get's to know him and-"

"Um, guys?" said Alice, tugging at her curly blonde hair.

"Or maybe it could be a Host Club setting!" said Luna "Except it's at our school, not Ouran, and Jack is the leader of the host club and Ralph wants to join for college credit."

"Guys?"

"Luna, that's brilliant! How about Jack and Ralph at an ACT prep class? Ralph helps Jack with the math portion and they fall in love!"

"Um, hello?"

"Or maybe they could-"

"GUYS LISTEN!" yelled Alice. Unfortunately, she was ignored as Luna and Paris started squealing about some school dance idea. Alice decided desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Maybe they could go to choir and-"

"Hey guys," Alice stood up, holding up a zip lock bag "Who wants one of my bacon cookies?" Luna and Paris snapped their heads up, pure shock written on their faces. Alice never shared her bacon cookies.

It was Armageddon.

The two girls lunged at the cookies, but Alice yanked them away, holding the treats above her head. The two shorties cried out in despair, but Alice held out a hand to silence them.

"Now listen," she said "I have come up with my own AU. And if you guys don't like it well… well…. I'm going to beat you both with a rusty spoon. So listen!" Paris and Luna nodded, eyes still fixated on the cookies.

Alice really had no clue what her AU was. But the spastic fanning of Paris and Luna was getting to her when really, all she wanted was to watch ponies. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do, when her ensemble song started playing in her head. Ensemble. Band.

Holy guacamole!

"It's a band AU," she said at last.

Silence.

Suddenly, Paris and Luna leapt up from the ground, knocking over Alice with a hug. Completely forgetting about the bacon cookies, they started to chat excitedly.

"That's brilliant!"

"Couldn't have come up with anything better myself!"

"Ralph should play piano-"

"Or clarinet!"

"Or flute!" Alice smiled as her friends ran to the computer, pulling up google once again to look up instruments. She heard a door open behind her.

"Ah gees, will you guys shut up!" said a sleepy eyed boy. Alice's eyes widened at the sight of messy red hair and a splash of freckles "I just got back from a freaking deserted island!"

"Oh shut up Jack," yelled Paris, rolling her eyes "No one asked you!"

**A/N- And this, my friends, was how ****Lord of the Band Geeks ****was born! Haha, not really. It's actually a fan fiction of a fan fiction. It's fanfinception! But seriously, read the real story by TheGirlInWonderland, my dear friend Alice Green. It's really good **_**and**_** she's writing a sequel! One of the other stories mentioned *cough cough* is my story ****Off the Island****. If you guys want to read that, go ahead, no ones stopping you. But her's is way awesomer! Anyways, thanks for reading, leave a review please. **


End file.
